Overleg:Pierlot Adrianusz
Mag de babyfoto weg? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Geef eens een link naar een beter plaatje. Dan zet ik die over de oude foto heen. Er moet eigenlijk wel een plaatje bij. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 16:40 (UTC) ::Hoeft geen plaatje bij van mij. Tahrim Veltman heeft ook geen plaatje . Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 16:42 (UTC) Met een plaatje is 'ie toch beter. Ik zoek al een plaatje op. Een super stoer plaatje. Je bent goed bezig btw. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 16:44 (UTC) :Magnus, ik zou dit aan Pierlot zelf overlaten. Als hij geen plaatje wil hoeft het niet. ;) okt 1, 2009 16:46 (UTC) Wacht even. Ik ben bezig te zoeken naar een vet stoer plaatje... :) Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 16:47 (UTC) :Ja, maar alsnog. Al is Lotje onder begeleiding, kan hij het wel zelf bepalen denk ik ;) Maar misschien vind ie het plaatje wel leuk. Let op: het is wel op Wikimedia Commons he? Je mag namelijk niet zomaar plaatjes van internet doen (daar zit copyright op) okt 1, 2009 16:49 (UTC) Zou iemand at stuk over de Derde Burgeroorlog willen weghalen? Niet ik, maar een Ip-adres van iemand anders heeft die gestart Pierlot Adrianusz okt 1, 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Ik pas dat aan over die derde oorlog. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 16:51 (UTC) Kan je overigens ook iets toevoegen over de tweede dvisie (zoiets zoals de jupiler league in nederland) waaraan HG NFC misschien wel gaat meedoen? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :Van mij mag je. Maar volgens mij kan HG NFC gewoon meespelen in de Eerste Divisie - alleen niet wanneer het toernooi al aan de gang is! Maar aan de volgende kun je natuurlijk gerust meedoen. :) 86.89.146.118 okt 2, 2009 18:38 (UTC) ::Eerst moet de pagina worden ontbeveiligd Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 18:41 (UTC) De gevangenis in? Deze is ook niet bepaald zuiver op de graat, :P nog een massamoordenaar met topfuncties in het maatschappelijke leven van Libertas, gezellig... Echocho okt 6, 2009 10:51 (UTC) :Ja, erg gezellig. Maar hij (Pierlot) heeft een belangrijke rol gespeeld in de Tweede Burgeroorlog waarin hij vele doden op zijn geweten heeft. Nu is hij weer op het rechte pad. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 10:56 (UTC) En nee, realistisch is het niet. In werkelijkheid had hij al lang drie x levenslang gehad maar hier kan dat dus niet. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Uh, jawel. Een ander personage - ook één van Pierlot - zou zo z'n projecten kunnen overnemen. Echocho okt 6, 2009 11:06 (UTC) Ja, dat zou kunnen. Pierlot zou in de gevangenis moeten (eigenlijk moesten we zulke mensen opknopen) en een ander personage moest de boel overnemen. Net als Mama Luigi, die is ook vermoord voor zijn rol in de oorlog en Alexandru is ook dood. Vreemd genoeg is Bruno Banda er wél mee weggekomen. Maar die speelt geen belangrijke rol in Libertas meer. Dat het personage Pierlot Adrianusz hier nog een belangrijke functie vervuld is eigenlijk idd van de zotte. Goed punt. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 11:12 (UTC) :Dankje. Laten we het misschien eens overleggen met de ouwe garde. Persoonlijk ben ik wel een felle tegenstander van de doodstraf, maar dat is weer een heel andere kwestie en een discussie die ik hier liever niet aanga. Levenslang volstaat :P. Echo:Echocho|cho]] okt 6, 2009 11:17 (UTC) Zelf ben ik ook een tegenstander van de doodstraf. Maar bepaalde figuren... en je zei zelf al: het is vreemd wanneer een oorlogsmisdadiger politieke functies heeft. Zo iemand hoort achter de tralies of onder de grond, niet op een hoge positie in de maatschappij. Om te voorkomen dat er weer een oorlog zou komen zijn de verantwoordelijke personages allemaal dood, vermist, vertrokken of gevlucht. Bucu kwam terug als "de Voetbalbond", maar Alexandru is wel degelijk dood. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Wat een discussie :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 13:07 (UTC) ::Het spookt hier kennelijk weer :D Echocho okt 6, 2009 13:11 (UTC) :::Maar even serieus, mag dit personage voorgedragen worden voor een veroordeling in het Forum:Stemlokaal? Ik heb niks tegen z'n maker of, begrijp me niet verkeerd, 't is het personage dat volgens mij een laaange gevangenisstraf verdient. Een beetje rechtvaardigheid zou mooi zijn :) Echocho okt 6, 2009 16:55 (UTC) ::::Niet de gebruiker? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 16:56 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk niet gebruiker! Maar wel het personage waarover dit artikel gaat! Echocho okt 6, 2009 16:59 (UTC) Pierlot, we zetten hier iets in van: en in oktober 2009 verloor Pierlot Adrianusz zijn restaurant, club en al zijn bezittingen. Zijn zoon \ neef \ vriend \ erfgenaam ... nam alles over. En dan maak je je nieuwe personage ... de eigenaar van alles waar Adrianusz nu de eigenaar van is. Dan gaat deze man achter de tralies voor al zijn schurkenstreken. Ben je het daar mee eens? Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Ja Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::Zoiets lijkt mij ook een goed en aanvaardbaar idee. Een schone lei. "Misdaad hoort erbij in dit fictief land, maar misdaadbestrijding ook." Schrijf die maar ergens op, onthoud 'm, jongens, haha Echocho okt 6, 2009 17:25 (UTC) Haha... meneer de filosoof! :) Nouja, we geven Pierlot een paar dagen de tijd een nieuwe persoon te bedenken en een passend einde voor deze. Pierlot Adrianusz zou kunnen sterven en net zoals Alexandru als geest komen spoken om de zoveel tijd? Met kettingen rammelen en oude mannetjes (Scrooge) op het rechte pad brengen? :D Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 17:30 (UTC) :::Of gewoon lekker wegrotten in een cel? Dan kan ie nog steeds later z'n memoires schrijven of zo :D Echocho okt 6, 2009 17:36 (UTC) Heppem al gekillt Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Zo vlot al? Nu moet je nog regelen wie zijn "erfgenaam" is en alles overneemt. Je moet ook verzinnen hoe hij is overleden. En dan moet je overal schrijven dat hij de eigenaar "was" ipv "is" en dat je nieuwe persoon de boel nu in handen heeft en hij vroeger (misschien zijn zoon ofzo?). Is best een hele klus. En dan moet je nog een artikel voor je nieuwe personage aanmaken. Dr. Magnus okt 6, 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::Igor Peltuna Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::Hilarische dood, al zag ik 'm liever in de cel, maar tof dat je dit (de overdracht) wilde doen, Pierlot, dat zal ik niet gauw vergeten. Echocho okt 6, 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::Mooi zo :) Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 18:11 (UTC) ::::: :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 19:19 (UTC) Overlijden Innige deelneming. Lars Washington nov 8, 2009 16:30 (UTC) :Lol... Pierlot Adrianusz was een schurk, hij kreeg zijn verdiende loon. :D Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 16:57 (UTC)